


First Day

by SiriusPeralta99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Fred Weasley, Trans Hermione Granger, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusPeralta99/pseuds/SiriusPeralta99
Summary: It's Hermiones first day and she's a bit nervous.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fred is also trans (FtM, Hermione is MtF) so that's why he's kinda "hey I get it :/" but I didn't make it explicit sjsjskaiaj

Hermione stood nervously in the great hall, as they awaited sorting. She'd done some research before coming a bit about the ceremony and how dormitories were. But that didn't make it any less nerve wracking, the closer the Professor got to her name. What if she called out her _other_ name, in front of all the others? Would it be rude to correct her? But then everyone might know her as-

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Hermione felt a wave of relief wash over her as she eagerly rushed up and pushed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Hermione took off back down to the long table to sit with her fellow classmates. The whole time she couldn't stop smiling to herself, even when she was talking to the others around her. But then it was time to go to their dormitories.

She was almost dreading this part more than the sorting ceremony… As they walked to the Gryffindor common Hermione felt like she was going to vomit, she didn't even notice her whole body was practically shaking. Percy led them inside.

"Alright everyone, this is the common room, where you can come to study and relax after class, to my right is the boys dormitory and to my left is the girls dormitory. Any questions?" Percy explained. He also mentioned that if a bit tried to go into the girls dormitory the staircase would turn into a slide and a wailing Klaxon would go off.

 _Not good not good not good_ Hermione thought to herself. She could barely stand but she could bring herself to sit down either. What if something happened? What if a noise went off? What if the stairs turned into a slide what if-

"Heya Hermione! Are you going to keep standing there or are you going to go up to the dormitories like everyone else has?" Fred asked, making Hermione jump a little. She hesitated a bit. She wanted to but… What if the people at this school turn out to be like the ones at her other school, and the dormitory _proves_ all her fears?

"No, I think I'm going to stay down here and read for a bit," she replied. Fred looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. He ran off with George, Hermione assumed to the boys dormitory.

She sat down and started reading when Fred came back, but this time with two older girls following.

"These two are going escort you to the girls dormitory so you don't get lost! Go on now!" Fred exclaimed slightly nudging her out of the chair.

"I- I- don't know… I'm fine reading here maybe I'll just stay here for a bit…" she said quietly. She really did want to see the dormitory, but she also didn't want to make a fool out of herself on her first day. The girls looked at Fred, then at each other, then at Hermione, before one of them pulled her out of her chair and the three of them started walking to the girls dormitory.

"You'll have all year to read there" the other girl said while picking up her book.

"I really don't thi-" Hermione cut herself off when they got to the staircase. She closed her eyes and flinched for the three of them to slip and fall, or the wailing, but… They just kept walking? She opened her eyes after what felt like forever and… There she was… In the girls dormitory. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal to her, but it was.

"Oh by the way, I'm Angelina, and that's Katie" Angelina said handing her, her book. They showed her around, and told her where her bed was, before going off to do something else.

Hermione laid down, happy that she found a place where she could be accepted for who she is. Maybe this year won't be so bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions are welcome, I also posted this on Wattpad(my @ is the same) so if you want you request anything or suggest anything, or just say I suck at writing do that there or on twitter💖 (my @ on Twitter is the same UwU)


End file.
